1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating hit feeling of a sport hitting tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many sport hitting tools such as a golf club, a tennis racket, a badminton racket, a pingpong racket, and a baseball bat are used.
Hit feeling exists in these sport hitting tools. In the case of a sport requiring hitting a ball, the hit feeling is also referred to as hitting ball feeling. The hit feeling is an important element for selecting the sport hitting tool. The hit feeling exhibits conformity of the sport hitting tool to a user. The hit feeling tends to correlate with a result. The sport hitting tool having good hit feeling tends to cause a result preferred by the user. The hit feeling is an extremely important element of the sport hitting tool.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-286565 discloses a method for measuring an impact force. The impact force may correlate with hit feeling. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-125722 (US2008/115582) discloses a method for measuring vibration in a circumferential direction of a shaft to evaluate hit feeling.